


From Cruelty to Love

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, No Deeprealms, Not Beta Read, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Nichol looks at his wife and his two sons and wonders "How he got so lucky?"
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Nichol
Kudos: 4





	From Cruelty to Love

Nichol shouldn't have this. At least that what he thinks. He thinks he doesn't deserve this life he found himself in. He has a beautiful wife and two amazing sons, one who is nine and had the same dark red hair as Corrin while the other is only one and had the same color hair as himself.

Before he joined Corrin's army, he was a monster. He used to be a bandit. A man who will kill and steal from anyone he wanted. All his life in Nohr he have seen cruelty and hopelessness so he thought that was the horse he should back up.

Now he knows better. People need hope and now he has it. He now has the hope of a better future in Valla with his new family. He married one of the greatest people he ever met and, after ten years after the war, his wife gave him two lovely children while she was ruling the Kingdom of Valla.

Corrin is the most beautiful and kindest person he ever met before in his life. Ever since her army captured him, she been kind to him. He agreed to join her army to turn a new leaf and she was by his side the whole way. The best decision he ever made was to ask her for her hand in marriage.

A year after the war, they had their first child. They named him Gawain. He is a very imaginable boy and just figure out how to turn into a dragon like his mother. The nine year old is always coming up with new stories to tell his parents.He will also tried to write them down on paper. His latest one was about a dragon rider who was a bandit who fell in love with the dragon queen. Nichol wonders if he will have grow up to become a writer if he wasn't next in line for the throne.

Last year they had Kana. He is such a cute little boy. He just took his first steps a few weeks ago. He also said his first word yesterday. It was "Dada". He thought that "Mama" should have been his first word.

Nichol is technically the King of Valla, but Corrin is the one who rules. He doesn't think he could run a kingdom anyways. He would've be like Garon. Meanwhile Corrin is like her mother. A kind and brilliant ruler. The people of Valla also treat him kindly despite his past. He don't know if this is because they fear him or they truly believe that he is a changed man.

Anyways, he can't ruin this. He got a second chance in life and he is going to be the best husband and father to his family as he can be. He kissed his wife on the cheek and listen to his son tell his newest story while Corrin holds their baby boy.


End file.
